


Ranting

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [44]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Astrid's a little ticked off with her husband.





	Ranting

**Ranting**

**-**

“He’s impossible. Intolerable. In _sufferable_!”

"He’s a husband,” Valka reminded her daughter-in-law with a patience that could only be described as supernatural. She petted the young Nightmare that had crawled into her lap, seemingly unaffected by its sharp claws. “They’re not known for being the most  _rational_  human beings.”

Astrid rubbed her swollen belly and glared at nothing in particular as she paced the length of the dragon stables. Terrors chased around her feet, their tails curling around her ankles like ribbons in the wind. “He’s the one jumping off his dragon, coming up with fancy flight suits and throwing himself into the wind, and yet  _I’m_  being irresponsible by flying like a normal person? It’s ridiculous!”

"Another attribute easily associated with men.” The older woman had her fingers between the Nightmare’s jaws, carefully inspecting its teeth. 

“It’s hypocritical!" 

"I agree.” Releasing the baby dragon’s face, she gave it a scratch on the chest. It rolled over and snuggled into the woman’s skirt. “If he wasn’t doing those things, would yeh still think he was wrong?”

“Of course!” Astrid stopped mid-stride and turned, swiping back her bangs with frustration. “He’s not the pregnant one here— I am. I can tell when something doesn’t feel right.” Irritation simmered in the back of her throat, feeling extremely similar to the nausea that had been bothering her since the beginning of her pregnancy. “I’m not doing crazy tricks. I’m not flying long distances. I’m being responsible!”

Valka gave her an understanding smile and patted the spot on the floor next to her. “Come. Sit. Rest.”

The girl groaned. “Not you too. I’m  _fine_!”

“I know yeh are,” she chuckled, beckoning her over. “But I’m an old lady and watching you pace is making  _me_  tired.”

Astrid raised a brow at her mother-in-law but obeyed. Her skirt tightened uncomfortably around her hips, reminding her once more that she was going to have to subject herself to a maternity tunic soon.  ”Like you couldn’t out-run  _or_  out-fly me,” she grumbled. 

One thing she liked about Valka was that she didn’t try to smother her, like her own mother did. Like her husband and father-in-law sometimes did. That was why she liked venting to the Viking woman. Valka didn’t try and throw her arms around her or make a big fuss. She didn’t try and interrupt or make assumptions about her feelings. She sat back and let Astrid express herself, then when she knew she was ready, imparted her unique wisdom on her. Strange that a woman who spent half of her life away from humans could understand their workings so well.

"I’ll make yeh a deal,” she told the girl, her eyes watching a recovering Nadder as he preened. “Let Hiccup be a husband. A panicking father. Let him nag and annoy and bother yeh.”

Astrid tried to interject, but Valka held up a finger.

“Let yourself rely on him for a few months,” she continued. “He needs to feel needed. Just as much as you want your independence.”

The blonde clenched her jaw, but smoothed her palm over her shirt. The little life inside gave a flutter in response.

Valka shifted her glance to Astrid. “In exchange, I’ll talk to him. About the flying. And the jumping off Toothless.” 

The two shared a smile, and the younger woman rolled her eyes. What would she do with him?

“So, were you thinking Granny or Nana?”

“I was thinking Valma.”

“Valma?”

“Mmm.”

“I like it.”


End file.
